Scapegoat
by Hitam
Summary: I love someone that can never love me. Why do I let him treat me like this, when I know I have someone better waiting for me at home? AxelxSora & RikuxSora. Lemon, AU. Oneshot, but might be a twoshot with enough demand.


**Scapegoat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, you know the drill.**

**Summery: I love someone that can never love me. Why do I let him treat me like this, when I know I have someone better waiting for me at home? AxelxSora & RikuxSora. Lemon, AU.**

_AU, if I get a good enough response this will be a two-shot. _

_Main: Axel/Sora_

_Side: Riku/Sora

* * *

_

_**Morality would frown upon**_

_**Decency look down upon**_

**_The scapegoat fate's made of me_**

_**But I promise you, my judge and jurors**_

**_My intentions couldn't have been purer_**

The small room stunk of cigarettes and spilled beer. The walls were stained with God knows what, but the mere look could turn most people's stomachs into knots. A broken black and white TV rested up an unsteady coffee table. Its right antennae was cracked, and next to its left was an empty flask. In the center of a room was twin sized bed with sheets that would make one reminisce about the mid ninety seventies. On the bed, a thin man with sharp red hair put out his cigarette into the ashtray littered with previous butts.

His head turned from the ashtray towards the door of the room. Before getting up, he grabbed a bottle of schnapps and took one quick swing. He set it back down and proceeded to get up and open the door. The knocking rang in his ears, and started to annoy him greatly. He turned the doorknob and let the door creak open. He didn't know what was more annoying, the creaking or the knocking.

Behind the door stood a teenage boy. His eyes were hollow, and looked like they were waiting for an answer they knew they'd never get. His lips formed a painfully fake smile that tried to present he was pleased with this whole situation.

"What are you doing here, Sora?" The older one asked condescendingly.

"You told me if I wanted to see you, I should make an effort to, Axel." The boy pushed by Axel and made his way into the room.

Axel glared at the boy, _how dare he push him like that_. He didn't even invite him to come in. He just barged in, assuming he was allowed to come in. Yet that would be hypocritical of him, he always was an uninvited guest. He did what he felt like doing then and now, and didn't event think of the future or the past.

"This place is a mess, you shouldn't live like this." Sora grabbed the empty flask and was just about to throw it away when Axel grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch my stuff." Sora's body froze as Axel removed the flask from his hand.

"Sorry." Sora muttered turning his head away from Axel.

"Anyway, when did you start caring how I lived?" Axel grabbed the schnapps bottle from before and took another sip.

"Please don't ask me questions like that." Sora grabbed the bottle from Axel, and received a smirk in return.

"Are you going to drink away your problems away? What would your dear Riku say about that?" Axel teased waiting for the satisfaction he craved for.

Sora glared at him and pressed the bottle against his lips. He let the bitter and burning liquid slide down his throat. Tears developed in his eyes, just from the sheer force of his will not to spit out the rotten substance. The next action went by so quickly, Sora couldn't even comprehend how Axel pinned him against the wall. He let the empty bottle fall to the ground, not caring if it smashed into a million pieces. He looked at the door, which was still open. His mind plagued him with the thoughts of Riku walking through that door; having Riku seeing him like this made him feel like he wanted to throw up.

Axel began to undo Sora's shirt and nibble at the boys neck. He began to blush and let out soft moans as Axel's kisses and nibbles became more erratic and violent. Sora stared at the door; he couldn't stop staring at it.

"Someone please close that damn door…" He muttered barely comprehendible to his own ears.

For a split second he thought he saw Riku, his silver hair glowing and his eyes piercing through his soul. The door slammed shut suddenly, which frightened Sora but didn't seem to affect Axel in the slightest bit.

Sora came back to reality when he felt Axel's hands slither down his now undone pants. Sora bit his lip and tried to stop the moans. Axel saw the boy's fast, and quickened his pace and wrapped his hand even more tightly around it. The face he made Axel even more eager to do this to the boy. Axel leaned closer to Sora and whispered into his ear.

"I wonder what your Riku is doing now; maybe he's waiting for you to return so he can give you a loving embrace." Sora closed his eyes and could feel he was getting close; Axel picked up on this and smirked.

"What would he say if he found out all those wet dreams involved me, Sora?" Sora let out a gasp and Axel removed his hand.

Sora collapsed onto the floor and was breathing heavily. What would Riku say, not to mention do, if he saw Sora like this? He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was a good boy, he was a fun boy, and he was a compassionate boy. He was not a lustful deadbeat who fell in love with someone who could never love him.

"Look at that mess you made, didn't your mother ever tell you to clean up your messes?" Axel stuck out his hand and pressed it against Sora's lips.

Sora almost gagged at the taste and smell of the liquid forced onto his lips. He turned his head away and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Cheap trick, I like it." Axel said grabbing the handkerchief while cleaning his hand.

Once he finished cleaning his hand, he tossed the cloth aside and undid his pants.

"Did Riku ever demand this from you?" Axel asked grabbing a chunk of Sora's hair.

Sora was still on the floor, and started blushing at the sight before him.

"No, Riku and I-" Sora stuttered, but quickly was cut off by Axel.

"Haven't you learned the questions I ask you are rhetorical?"

Sora grabbed it and slowly began cradling it in his mouth. The taste was horrible, and he felt like throwing up. Yet something inside him let him go on, something was driving him to do this. He could feel it grow, and he tried to keep his teeth away from it. He could feel Axel bobbing his head, like some kind of toy. He felt a sudden warmth in his mouth and that taste was back again. This time it was much more intense, and he involuntarily let it go down his throat. It stung more than the alcohol, and was way less pleasing.

"Whoops, I should have warned you, huh?" Axel teased ruffling the boy's hair and then wiping his mouth.

Axel was treating him like a dog that just preformed a trick. This kind of treatment had to be bad for him, but for some weird reason he didn't mind it. No one ever treated him like this, they only treated him with high regards. Boys were inspired to be like the local town hero, and parents told their daughters to get better acquainted with him. What would they say if they saw him like this? Would they understand his justification for letting himself be put through this? He loved Axel; Axel treated him like he treated everyone else, like fucking dog shit. The first time he saw Axel he was intrigued by him, maybe he should have listened to his warning.

"_I don't know why boys like you like me, but I don't care. All I know in the end I'll break you and won't feel a slight bit guilty."_

He could talk to Axel and not feel the pressure of holding up the label he had been given. He could cry in front of Axel and not feel like a wimp. (Even though Axel would call him a goddamn pussy.) He could act any way he wanted with Axel, and overtime he began to enjoy that immensely. Before he knew it, he was in love with Axel. He didn't pick up on it until recently, and when he realized it, the mere thought of Axel became toxic.

He loved Riku, but in was in a totally different way than the way he loved Axel. With Axel he didn't need to hold back, he didn't need to think, he could just do. With Riku, he could feel like shit and, the next thing you know Riku would be there to comfort him. Sora didn't need to say a thing, Riku understood him enough that they didn't need words. They grew up together, they were each other's first loves. Yet there he was with Axel, being treated like shit. Something Riku would never do to Sora, something Sora would never let anyone do to him. The love he had for Axel was a toxic acid, and was slowly breaking him down.

"Are we going to do it, or not?" Axel's voice again brought Sora back to reality.

Sora got up and walked towards Axel, who was on the bed.

"This time, the question wasn't rhetorical, so answer." Axel said watching Sora take a seat on the bed.

Axel grabbed Sora's shoulders and forced him under him. Sora gave a small nod to let Axel know he could continue. Axel removed the both of their loosened pants and undergarments. Sora was taking deep breathes, he wanted his subconscious to push Axel off, but he knew deep down he wanted this.

Axel pushed two fingers inside the boy bellow him, and received a hiss of pain with a bit of pleasure thrown in. He moved his fingers around and watched the boy bellow him squirm. Out of pleasure or pain, Axel didn't care.

"Untouched, aren't you? Shouldn't the love of your life take you first? I thought most people found the love of their life being their first romantic. Isn't it supposed to be even more romantic when they're both virgins? The sex is most likely horrible and sloppy, but I guess the sentimental value out weighs that." Axel pushed his lips against Sora's after finishing his statement.

That was their first kiss, he gave the guy a blow job and received a hand job before their first kiss. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, it should have never happened.

"I'm going in now; it's going to hurt like a bitch. You're not that dumb though, you know it will hurt." Sora felt Axel push inside, and he felt like he was being torn apart.

Tears developed in his eyes, and he felt like screaming but he had lost his voice. He heard Axel grunt and had grabbed a hold of his legs. His thrusts were slow, but they still hurt. At least Axel showed him enough kindness not to go as fast as he could. That made Sora smile, or maybe it was due to the severe pain impairing his thoughts.

"Axel…why are you doing this to me?" Sora asked slightly dazed from the pain.

Axel quickened his pace and Sora let out a yelp of pain.

"Didn't you want it?" Axel asked.

"Bullshit…" Sora cringed as he felt Axel go faster.

"You, you are a selfish asshole who doesn't' care what others want." Axel blinked and looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"Ha, that's right, don't you forget. A better question you should ask yourself is, why are you letting me to this to you?" The questions echoed through Sora's mind over and over.

Sora could feel he was getting close, and didn't even hesitate to hold it. Axel was getting close too, and with last quick and painful thrusts; Axel relieved himself.

"I love you, Axel." Sora whispered as Axel rested his head on Sora's neck.

"Don't love me, Sora." Axel closed his eyes and bit his lip.

The comment took Sora by surprise; he never thought Axel would say something like that.

**_Now I'm not looking for absolution  
Forgiveness for the things I do  
But before you come to any conclusions  
Try walking in my shoes

* * *

_**

I never really wrote a lemon scene that detailed. xD

I feel so proud, only not. Hahahahah, oh yah. Next time, if I do add another part, there will be more Riku/Sora. More back story of course, and the conclusion. I might just throw in hints of Axel/Roxas for even more drama. Review? D:


End file.
